The dolphin of my nightmares
by BlackPhoenix457
Summary: Here I was looking for some crossovers of serious t.v. shows with well cartoons and I found almost none and I told myself "hey why not!" So here is the result, is about what if the penguins of madagascar characters (mostly Dr. Blowhole) existed in the same dimension that the characters of Person of Interest? Also Non slash


**_Well this is my first but and yes I know to is weird but hey! Where would we be with out that weird part of ourselves don't you think?_**

It was a really peaceful morning in New York City, the sun was rising and the birds were just starting to sing also the sky was clear of clouds so you could see it in all his blue magnificent, there was a comfortable tiny flow of wind perfect to cool down the weather to an excellent temperature.

From the distance, not to far from it either, you could fully see an old abandoned building that used to be a library and, that now, it was supposed to be closed. A tall well-dress man seem to be approaching to the old building through a small, verily noticeable, black gate; in his left hand he was carrying two cups, from the first one you could notice the sweet smell of the Sencha green tea and from the second cup a powerful coffee smell was going out, and in the other hand he was carrying what seem like a red box full of pink doughnuts.

The tall man entered to the library and went up for what it seem like thirty three stairs finally reaching the top, he walked through a large hallway and stopped in front of the second door that he found, quietly he opened the door and entered the room without making a noise at the same time he closed the door behind him.

He walked through the room full of bookshelves that had expensive books filling them.

When he finally reached the end of the room he could see a brown desk with three computer screens on it and a black chair behind it, on the chair there was a short man with an expensive suit and glasses who had a very tired look.

Noticing that the small man didn't notice that he arrived quickly but silently he hid behind a green wall slowly allowing his face show up by a corner of the wall without calling much of the attention of the man. He waited patiently and after a couple of seconds later the short man stood up and turn around to face a blackboard and put a picture on it.

The tall man steeped at a side of the wall ready to make himself notice in hope to scare the other one in the room but before he could talk the shorter one said without turning to face him: "Good morning Mr. Reese."

The taller man was a little surprise because in the time that he have being watching the other man he never turned around to see him or made any move that could tell him that he knew he was there, getting over his surprise he said with a smile, "Good morning Finch, I got you some tea and a little breakfast."

He look down at the taller man hands and took the cup he was offering him, taking a sip of the tea he said, "May I dare to ask what were you doing hiding behind one of the walls?" He asked but his face remind expressionless.

"I wanted to see if you could get easily scared." Mr. Reese said with a giggle.

"And...why would you liked to know that? I mean...how would that information will be useful for you?" Finch asked this time showing himself a bit amused and surprised.

"Oh! Nothing particularly...just curious...but I see that is not that easy to surprise you or scare you, unless your machine was telling you where I was in which case I haven't get my answer yet." Mr. Reese replied hiding his curiosity to know if his employer-fried spied him in his time off.

"No, not really...the machine does not tells me where you are 24/7"

"So you are really hard to scare...I think I will have to find out how much..."

"Please Mr. Reese, there is no time for that we have a new number."

"Ok but I must warn you that I won't so drop the subject that easily."

"Of course you won't."

"Who's the new number Finch?"

"His name is Patrick Robinson he works at..."

"Robinson? That sounds more like one of your alias Finch."

"Yes, but I already search and 'Robinson' is his real name, he works as the campaign manager of the Vice President."

"Do you think that it has something to do with his job?"

"I'm not quite sure...but probably yes, the Vice President is going to launch his campaign to be president in a few months maybe he knows something that the competence wants."

"Or maybe HR is behind him to ruin Vice President's campaign to their favor."

"Either way we should start investigating."

"Agree, just give the address of his work and I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Very well...wait he has a different agenda each day and now...he's going to have a meeting with some members of the campaign and with the Vice President...," the shorter man said at the time he wrote some letters and numbers on a small pice of paper and handed it to the asset, "here, this is the address of the restaurant I'll get on the computer system and settle a reservation near their table."

At saying this his employee took the paper and head out to the restaurant...

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN A SUBTERRANEAN BASE**

A large curved figure was staring to a big screen in which was projected a large withe stage surrounded by water and had a metal dish with two fishes on it, one of them with a camera inside of its mouth allowing the picture of four penguins color green waving to the empty space it was supposed to be shown to the humans or to the rest of the animals.

The mysterious character quickly notice that this figures were an hologram projected from the mouth of one fishes from the bowl.

The figure went a little more closer to the big screen and the light made it clear what this mysterious creature was: a dolphin but not any one, the animal was on a Segway with just one wheel like a black beach ball, also the metal stick of the segway hold him preventing his body from falling down, this one was color blue, and went from the black beach ball to the middle of his body, the segway also had some kind of metal bars where the dolphin out his flippers to keep balance and in the middle of them there was a panel in form of a triangle with some buttons on it.

Now the interesting fact of this dolphin was that he only got one eye, apparently he had lost the right one and it had being replaced by a cyborg one that embrace his head until the half of it, this replacement also glow with a red light on the middle of it.

At seeing that the habitat was empty he let out a loud mad laugh, but it was cut off by another animal's voice: a lobster.

"Where are the penguins doc?"

"Red one!," he said blowing up in rage and shouting, " how many times will I have to tell you to not interrupt me while I am laughing evilly?!"

"I am s-sorry doc, it won't happen again I-I swear it p...please..."

"I'll make sure about that! You two!," He shouted at two lobsters behind him, "Show this little pal what happens when some one interrupts me!"

"No please I'm sorry!" The little creature cry out but it was useless because the other two lobster were already dragging him out of the room.

One minute after loud screams of pain filled the room and all the other lobsters flinched really scared.

"Ah yes! The pen-guu-ins, it seems that they went to their summer vacations which means they are not going to be around for at least two weeks. Ha! Silly animals in the time that they are gone I could easily conquer New York..."

"So doc...are you going to conquer New York meanwhile they are on vacation?"

"Unfortunately no...I haven't start buiiiiilding my new invention because some certain red ones made a vacation request and won't leave me alone until I sign it, so I was forced to do it, and on perfect time!," He said growling, "because unfortunately they are the oooonly ones of all of you that know something about science, enough to help in my project.

So in the meantime I'm going to find the supplies to the machine to have everything ready and you...," he said pointing at all the lobsters, "are going to study the basic principals of the mechaaanic, am I crystal clear!?, or is this going to be the same as with the 'big effort' that you all have to do for putting your phones on vibrate?" He said in a treating tone.

"Well..." Said the little lobster.

"Well what?!" Asked the evil dolphin getting really angry.

"I mean...yes! Crystal clear Dr. Blowhole!" Cried the lobster really scared.

"Good..." But he was suddenly interrupt by an alarm sound, then he turned to the screen.

On the screen there was a man standing outside of an aquatic park with some other people (three for being exactly) and was inspecting the area.

"Agh,", Blowhole shouted in frustration, "I already gave an ultimatum to that man I also hired some humans to threaten him, I close all his bank accounts leaving him without money but he just doesn't gets it! If he does not backs off he will find my base and ruin everything! And just for trying to built and stupid parking lot for the filthiest humans!"

"What are you going to do doc?" Asked one lobster innocently

"I'll tell ya what I will do! I'll get rid of that human! Y-yes and with the pen-guu-iins out of town it will be a pice of cake! But I need...," he tough for a second, "Red one!"

"Yes doc?" A lobster said getting close to him

"Give all the numbers or contacts that he have of humans that are hired assassins if than goober man...what was his name...oh yeah! Patrick...if Patrick does not wants to back off then I will have to make him do so, ones and for all! Thinking better look for every person who could be a hired assassin or something like it and arrange a meeting with them."

"But how do I get them?"

"Look at the cameras of the city and look for people who do that sort of things and contact them, or I don't know be creative! Also we already have some of those numbers so call them!"

"Ok...so should I use the animal translator?"

"No I am sure they will will understand you without it," he said sarcastically, "do you really need to ask that?!"

"N-no sorry doc."

"Just gooooo!" He said turning to the screen while the other lobster ran to get the translator.

"So human," he said smiling evilly at the screen, "I should tell you to enjooooy this day for it would be one of your last ones." Then he blow on an evil laugh while his minions kept working really afraid of him. And like a flash one though interrupted him

"But...what if he finds something meanwhile I contact someone to take care of him properly," he said interrupting his own evil laugh, "...number 23, 65 and 24! Come here!"

And quickly three lobsters approached to him, "You called doc?" Said one of them.

"Yes, meanwhile I look for someone to take care of this...business I need that you three," the mammal said at the time he pointed to them, "follow him around the city and report me what you see, if he finds something I maybe able to hack into his computer and cellphone to erase it but I need to know what he finds first."

"Ok doc, how do we go around the city without being noticed?"

"Glad you ask I have build a machine that can change any creature in a totally different one...I haven't test it yet but I think that this could be the perfect opportunity to do it." He said leaning close to the three lobsters with an evil smirk on his face.

The three small crustaceans swallowed loud enough to their boss to notice, fact that just make him smile more. Without losing more time he ordered to his three minions to follow him inside of the lab, so they did but still being really terrified.

After a couple of minutes a huge amount of green light shined through all the lab follow for a small amount of dust, then the dolphin came out with three humans, two of them had black hair and blue eyes meanwhile the other one had brown hair and brown eyes, they were already dress up with some slacks and T-shirts also wearing black shoes.

"Very well now don't forget the mission and don't make the human any danger because if you do it and fail at killing him he may enter in panic and called the police telling them everything he knows about here...if there is something he knows, but I can't risk it."

The humans did not appeared to understand him just giving confused glares to each other.

"What?!", the evil creature asked a bit annoyed, "You can't understand me now, can you?, Terrific!," he said sarcastically, "Red one!," He said pointing to a lobster, "bring me the other animal translator!" He ordered to what the small animal ran inside of the lab again.

"Oh it's going to be a long day." The dolphin tough when the smaller animal hand him a device that looked much like a cellphone, when he had it on his flippers he turned to face them again and finally repeated the order he had gave some seconds ago.

Finally understanding him the three lobsters/humans nodded and went out of the liar to begin with their search.

**PER SE (restaurant) AT 10 COLUMBUS CIRCLE, 4th fl.**

"Ok Finch I just arrive at the restaurant, upon there's still no sing about Patrick or any possible threat."

"Provably he is already inside of the restaurant with the rest of his work colleagues."

"Al right Finch I'm going to enter, at which name is the reservation?"

"John Rooney, an eccentric millionaire that likes to try expensive restaurants, also I made it appear like the reservation was from two weeks ago and with your record of leaving good tips they couldn't resist it." Said the reclusive at the time that the ex-op walked inside of the restaurant.

Reese approached to the desk at the front of the restaurant where a young lady was waiting for new costumers.

"Good morning sir, may I help you?" Asked the lady from the desk, she was wearing a fancy red dress with some expensive black shoes, her hair was color brown and straight and her eyes were color caramel.

"Yes, I got a reservation..."

"Of course, at which name is it?"

"John Rooney."

"Oh! Of course Mr. Rooney, please follow me." She asked

John was guided to one of the tables at the corner of the place and almost in front of him, distanced by another family of costumers, there was their new number talking peacefully with his partners not aware that his life is in danger, or is he?

"Here is your table Mr. Rooney, just at the exact spot you asked it." Said the lady pointing at the table and nervously smiling.

"Thanks." Was the only answer she got, well that and a tiny smile

"Ok let me know when you are ready to eat."

"Ok", the lady was just walking away when he called her again, "um...could you give the menu please?" Said Reese a bit annoyed.

"Oh but you already order, remember? When you called two weeks ago for the reservation you also specified what type of food you wanted."

"Oh yes! I most have forget."

"No problem sir, I'll just go bring your food." She said and slowly walked away from the table.

When he was sure that the lady was gone he turned around making sure that no one was seeing him and then spoke pressing his middle finger on his right ear.

"Hey Finch..."

"What is it Mr. Reese?"

"What did you order me for breakfast?"

"Oh well," he said not hiding his amusement, "you will see." The ex-op did not have to see the face in the other line to know that his employer was smiling.

Before he could speak again a man approached to the table with a plate covered up with a silver cupola.

"Good morning sir," the man said setting the dish down on the table and removing the cupola, "enjoy your breakfast sir," the man spoke again while he put a bottle of red wine on the table and an elegant glass at the time that he filled it with the wine.

When the man removed the cupola Reese expected to see some kind of prepared eggs or steak but he opened his eyes as much as he could after realizing that the plate was full of vegetables and nothing more and it was a very extend variety of vegetables: arrow leaf spinach, broccolini, cauliflower "Florettes," Meyer Lemon & Preserved Horseradish.

After a couple of seconds of staring at his plate he realized that the young man was waiting for his answer so he manage to thank the man.

After the restaurant employer turned around Reese directed to his earpiece to speak again

"A vegetable plate Finch? Really?"

"Well I thought that after having donuts for breakfast for various days by now you would enjoy something more...healthier." The other man said with a small note of amusement in his voice.

"Look who's talking." Was Reese's simple reply.

"If I remember correctly, which I do, you are the one who start bringing doughnuts for breakfast so it would be your fault that now I don't seem to be able to stop myself from enjoying one every morning."

"You didn't seem to complain a lot about that."

There was no reply in the other line just a small "mmmm..." from the other line which sounded a little annoyed.

Trying to find something else to say the soldier turned around and stopped his eyes when he found the man for which he was sitting there arguing with his stomach about eating that big amount of vegetables or not.

"Finch I found our number he is sitting with three other people all dress with suits, I'm sending you a picture." He said meanwhile taking a picture of the men sitting on the table almost next to his

"Ok let's what we got here...," the sorter man said meanwhile tapping some keyboards, "the man at his left is Vice President's right hand man Carl Samuels, the first one at his left is senator Benson and the last one at the left too is the security inspector Glenn Spahalski."

"I manage to hack into his phone, let's see in what they are talking about."

The stood quiet for a seconds until they could hear a third voice from the other line, it was Patrick

"So then is the terrain safe enough to start digging?" Asked Patrick directing to the security inspector.

"Still I'm not quite sure, you see our machines have been detecting some weird magnetic waves but we can't find out what they are..."

"Are you sure that you want to build this parking lot?, I mean you have being investigating the terrain for over a month and still you can't get the approval to build it." Asked the senator.

"As I already explained to the Vice President building it will help to win points with the public, isn't that right Carl?" Asked Patrick.

"Yes you see lots of people go to the aquarium in Coney Island and because of that the small space that it has is starting to become insufficient for the many families that go to enjoy the dolphin show on weekend." Reply the right-hand-man

"And why don't the aquarium builds it?" Asked impatiently the senator

"Well yes but we talked to them so they let us build it because, as I said before, it could give the Vice President points with the public which we are going to need so the more that we can get the best, the competence for the next President election is going to be hard." Patrick answered not bothering at hiding his annoyance.

"Did you heard that Finch?" Asked finally the ex-CIA agent

"Of course Mr. Reese but I can't understand why he has to be investigating the same area just to build a parking lot for over a month."

"I don't know I mean if the soil is unstable then why not finding another place for the parking lot?"

"Yes but I am more concern in knowing what are this 'weird magnetic waves' that the security inspector mentioned."

"Yes I think that that's quite weird too..."

After this they continued to listen the conversation and without giving notice Reese had already finished the vegetable dish that Finch had ordered for him, he also had drank to glasses of wine but luckily the wine was not really strong.

Soon the waitress arrived to the table again taking the dishes away for returning a couple of minutes later with a black carpet on his right hand and setting it on the table, after seeing the check he gave the waitress the credit card that Finch gave him in the morning and, according to Finch's instructions, he told the waitress to add a really good tip to her(a tip of the 45%), and waited for their number to finish eating which only took a couple of minutes.

Finally Patrick and the other three men went out of the restaurant followed by Reese at a discreet distance.

"Well here I leave you gentlemen." Said Patrick politely

"Were are you going?" Asked Carl

"I think I'm going to give the last look of the day to that aquarium in Coney Island."

"Do you want me to go with you for another quick inspection?" Asked Glenn

"No, no I'm not staying to much just going to give a quick look."

"Ok have a nice day Patrick." Said the senator

"You too senator." And after saying this he turned around and headed to the opposite direction.

Reese continued following him and soon he realize that he was not the only one following the number when he saw three men dressed casually staring at Patrick before start following him a second later.

"Finch I think I'm not the only one following our number there are three men that have being following him for a while now, I think I am going to have a little talk with them."

When they finally turned an alley in a relative quiet neighborhood the campaign manager started walking quickly having the feeling that he was being followed and manage to turn around the corner with much more vantage time than the other men.

When the ex-op was sure that their number was already out of sight, he walked closer to one of the three man and push him to the near wall to what the man screamed in fear calling the attention of his partners that turned quickly as they could to try to help their partner.

The two men ran quickly in John's direction but at seeing this he quickly took out his gun and shot one of them in the kneecap causing him to fell down the floor, the second man was still running to him when the ex-op manage to use one of his hands to punch the other man in his face knocking him, all of this time without releasing the guy that he attacked first holding him from his neck.

He saw at the floor that the two men where knock out and turned his gaze to the one he had being holding all the time, "Why were you following him?," he demanded but got no reply from the other man so he decided to "convince" him to talk my throwing a punch directly to his stomach causing the other man to cry in pain.

"Last chance to tell me what I want to know, who hired you?"

The man cough before carefully managing, "No matter what you do to me it can be worst that what he would do to me...to us." He said hardly breathing .

"I hardly think so." He said aiming his gun directly into the man's face, "now if you want to live...answer my question." He said giving the man an ultimatum.

"I prefer you kill me now."

"That can be arrange." He said ready to press the trigger but was interrupted by a voice at the end of the earpiece.

"Mr. Reese the police is not far enough, the neighbors heard the shooting and called the cops you need to get out if there, now!"

Reese made an angry look and then turned to the man, "it seems that it is your lucky day."

After this he released the man's neck and turned around but what it seem like a second later the soldier turned to the man again hitting him in the head knocking him to the ground for finally turning to leave.

He back away when he heard the police sirens getting closer, "is everything alright Mr. Reese?"

"Yes Finch but I couldn't get any information of any of those men."

"I will call detective Carter to see if she can them to say anything."

"Ok Finch but I don't think any of those men are going to say anything."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well the guy which I was 'interviewing' said that anything would be worst than what his boss would do to them if they talk."

"That's rather...disturbing, but still maybe being actually in jail could make them release in which kind of trouble they really are."

"If you say so Finch."

"I also find some interesting information that you should know..."

"Ok I'll be there in a couple of minutes Finch."

**AT A POLICE STATION IN NEW YORK**

A woman was sitting on his chair when her phone rang and it read "unknown" but by the annoyed noise from the detective it was clear that she clearly knew who was calling.

"What do you want Finch?"

"Good morning detective, I see that you are in good mod today."

"Mmmmm... What do you want?"

"In some minutes the police will bring three man to the police station and if you could interview them about the fact that they were following a man called Patrick Robinson."

"Ok see what I can do."

"Thanks detective." He said hanging off

She took a deep breathe and then turned to her computer waiting for the three suspects to arrive.

**BACK AT THE SUBTERRANEAN BASE IN CONEY ISLAND NEAR TO AN AQUARIUM **

"Uuughh!," exclaimed the big mammal while looking at the screen which project the video of a surveillant camera of his three men/lobsters being defeated by a tall-well dress guy and taken away by the cops, "can't those three morons full-fill a simple duty without screwing it up?!," he said really angry, "this is just terriiiific now I have to make some police records of those moron lobsters to make it appear as if they were reeeally humans!"

He said heading to his lab in which he kept a lot of computer screens but suddenly stopped his Segway and turned around to his minions once more, "wait! That human who on earth does he thinks he is for getting in the middle of MY evil plan?!," he rolled near the screen once more and then turned to face his terrified minions, "Red one!" He shouted.

"Yes doc?" Said a lobster that came running from a room four meters of distance from were the dolphin was.

"Have you finished contacting all the humans you could find for this 'business'?"

"Almost doc, just a couple of numbers more."

"Well then leave that I will give the task to number...12...number 12 come here!," he shouted again until another lobster came.

"You called doc?"

"Yes I want you to finish caaalling the humans that red one identify as possible assets for this job, and finish quickly!"

At his order the little animal went running to the same room from which the first lobster had came out, the dolphin then turned to face the lobster and said, "you! I want you to run a facial recognition in this human," he said pointing at the screen which was frozen with an image of the man that had attacked his three men/lobsters, "I want to know no less than everything about him, ok?!"

"Yes doc." And so the little crustacean approached to one of the computers near the big screen and began tapping some keyboards.

"Am...doc...he's not at the police data base I could look for national and international records but it...may take a while..."

"Ugh, well I don't seem to have another option now, do I? Let me know when you find something I'll be on my computer lab trying to cover those moron minions that could not even spend three hours tailing one man without being capture," he said less than happy now, "Don't disturb me unless you find something." And after this he rolled inside of white room with a metallic door that was closed after him and began tipping some keys on the computer and from outside of this room it was still able to hear his complains about the subject.

**Well if you have read 'til the end that means that you are one of two kinds of person:**

**1) the type that reads everything which crosses his/her pat **

**2) the type that likes to read puzzle stories **

**Or may be you are other type of person (don't know those are the ones that my mind could came up with)**

**Any ways I hope you have enjoy it so if you see any spell mistakes or you want to comment something (good or bad) you are welcome to do so. **


End file.
